


SFLVPO FanArt

by papercrownprincess, Therecameaspider



Category: Die Schule der kleinen Vampire | School for Vampires
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercrownprincess/pseuds/papercrownprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therecameaspider/pseuds/Therecameaspider
Summary: A place for wonderful gifts of fan art from those who enjoyed my story. Thank you, so sincerely!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two FanArt: Holly In The Doorway  
> Papercrownprincess illustrated a lovely image of Holly (and Morgana's hands) from my fic, The School For Little Vampires Plus One, Chapter Two: The Odd One Out. It was a pleasant surprise and I've decided to make Papercrownprincess' interpretation of Holly as canon. Please, stop by her deviantart page and give it the hits it deserves!

  
[SFLVPO FanArt: Holly In The Doorway](http://papercrownprincess.deviantart.com/art/SFLVPO-FanArt-Holly-In-The-Doorway-664378100) by [papercrownprincess](http://papercrownprincess.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, Therecameaspider (AKA Spider), have abandoned my SFLVPO fanfiction and have transferred ownership of it and my OCs, Holly and Morganna Bluemoon, over to Papercrownprincess (AKA Princess). If you wish to have any fan art featured here, please message her.  
>  **http://archiveofourown.org/users/papercrownprincess**
> 
> Good Will to You, Dear Reader  
> ~Spider


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting fanart!

Someone asked if fanart for this story was still being accepted, and of course it is! Just note me, Papercrownprincess, here or at papercrownprincess.deviantart.com and I'll slap it up here in a jiffy!

**Author's Note:**

> I, Therecameaspider (AKA Spider), have abandoned my SFLVPO fanfiction and have transferred ownership of it and my OCs, Holly and Morganna Bluemoon, over to Papercrownprincess (AKA Princess). If you wish to have any fan art featured here, please message her.  
>  **http://archiveofourown.org/users/papercrownprincess**
> 
> Good Will to You, Dear Reader  
> ~Spider


End file.
